projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: You Will Know Our Names
Synopsis As the heroes attempt to chase down M. Bison in the flying Dragonturtle Mk. I, they enter a "rift-like" space that was thought to be intentionally created. However, they have found normal space again and decided to find a spot to land in this space, whether or not Bison came to that area or not. They land in a deserted graveyard, only to have Natsu and Hotsuma finding a stairway leading underground by a couple of gravestones. Thinking that Bison went down that path, the heroes head down there as Urashima stays with the Dragonturtle. Meanwhile, KOS-MOS is already downstairs as she states that her teleportation was a success. She walks over to what seems to be a stone coffin and opens it as her eyes turn blue. Inside the coffin is another mechanical woman who seems dazed. As she comes to, she introduces herself to KOS-MOS as Fiora, a Homs. Fiora states that she has gotten into the same teleporter as her friends on Mechonis to go to Meyneth Shrine, but was suddenly teleported here and lost consciousness. Wondering where she is, KOS-MOS says that they are in the subterranean part of the planet Michtam, while having no records of Bionis and Mechonis from Fiora's world. KOS-MOS also points out that the current space is unstable, being a new location created from that instability. Thus, there is a chance that Fiora was transported from another world completely. Shocked and confused, Fiora asks KOS-MOS how to get back to her own world, with KOS-MOS letting Mary Magdalene, another being inside her body, answering that this location is not supposed to exist. In response, Fiora lets Meyneth, a being inside her body, talk to Mary. As both women come back to their regular states, Gnosis appear. KOS-MOS activates her Hilbert Effect, now allowing both her and Fiora to attack the enemies. After a bit, the rest of the heroes manage to come downstairs. After introducing themselves to each other and confirming their area as the Rennes-le-Château, they are ambushed by Mechon, enemies from Mechonis. One in particular, Metal Face, is shocked to find himself in a new area and Fiora close by. Claiming that the "golden chains" brought him, he now needs to destroy Fiora for revenge. At that moment, a building with the word "SHOP" also appears. Mirabella, the shopkeeper, comes out and greets herself. Then, she reveals that she brought along a customer for KOS-MOS, being T-elos and 27-Series Asuras. While Metal Face and T-elos are bonding over killing Fiora and KOS-MOS respectively, the heroes begin to battle. After being defeated, both Metal Face and T-elos disappear. The group then confronts Mirabella, who did some market research to change her name to Sylphie. Everyone is angry at her for letting their enemies use her services, yet she states she has a "customer-is-always-right-like policy". Although the group is a bit mad at her, the group decides to be her customers in exchange for some information. Sylphies explains that the space around them is highly unstable, not even to be existing at all. She also reveals that the space will be destroyed. She then agrees to take the group to cyberspace to escape destruction. Party Members Pair Units * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Demitri & Morrigan * Chris & Jill * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya * Reiji & Xiaomu * KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units * Ryo * Pheonix & Maya * Heihachi * Aty * Natsu Enemies * Bugbear x2 * Goblin x2 * M82X Melee Unit x2 * M63 Harvester Unit x4 * Metal Face (Poison Claws) * 27-Series Asura x8 * T-elos (Secret Black Underwear) Items * Ether Pack x2 * Ether Pack DX Trivia * Rennes-le-Chateau was the place KOS-MOS and T-elos first faced off. T-elos was the victor in that fight and was able to defeat KOS-MOS (Ver. 3). * You Will Know Our Names is a boss theme in Xenoblade Chronicles and plays during the stage. * Mirabella was actually Sylphie's name in the localized versions of Lost Worlds. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter